ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pike
Pike is a Tetramand/human hybrid, and a (supposed) prisoner of the Null Void. Biography Pike was one of several hybrids, imprisoned in the Null Void. Unlike Selene, Pike was taken from his mother, and was trained by her Tetramand father how to hunt. Her father was a criminal who was expelled from Earth, alongside his child. Her father wouldn't submit to Baron Nul, and so Mrs. Madame had to kill him. Mrs. Madame let loose a Vulpimancer horde to tear through Pike's father. When he died, Pike mourned him, before Mrs. Madame took her in. Mrs. Madame trained her, filling her head with lies,and when the time came, let her loose in the world. She accompanied Selene back to Earth, where the two were sent to fight Buster and Cannon. The two fought against Buster and Cannon. Pike fought Cannon, and, easily took him down. Selene however deduced that Buster and Cannon were good people, and joined them, after convincing Pike. Personality Pike is the more mean-spirited one of the group, insulting both ally and enemy alike. She's very aggressive, preferring to punch through her enemies, and use brute force when necessary. Pike's aggressiveness is ultimately her downfall, she gets caught up in the fight too much sometimes. She is very cocky, and prone to gloating after pummeling her enemy. Most of these traits come from Mrs. Madame, and a repressed sense of rage at her father's death. Pike's rage gets the best of her, and she doesn't try her best to keep it in. This was easily shown when she saw Dr. Animo's test subjects, and tried to kill Animo herself. Appearance Pike is a Tetramand hybrid, meaning that she has at least four arms. However, due to the nature of Mrs. Madame, she is capable of assuming a human like form too. Pike's ethnicity is African American, standing at least 6'5 in inches. She wears a black t-shirt, with the letter '4' on it, in blue paint. Pike wears blue jeans with fingerless gloves, and a brown bolt. She has black army boots. Pike meanwhile has an alien form, resembling her Tetramand heritage: She has bright red-skin, and stands at twelve feet tall. Her build is much more feminine than the other Tetramands. Pike wears four wristlets on her arms, and wears Tetramand armor that covers most of her legs. She wears her father's decorative helmet, and has the usual 'four eyes'. Pike wears a black shirt with four holes for her arms. This has a golden X around it, with a golden waistband. Powers and Abilities 'Powers/Abilities' When transformed, pike possesses the tetramand's super strength, making it easy for her to lift things, or punch beyond her usual weight. Pike's strength makes her somewhat as strong as Humungousaur. She also possesses hand-to-hand combat, which makes her one of the strongest members of the team, physically. Trivia * Category:Tetramands Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:MercilessOne Category:Buster and Cannon Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Human Females Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Aliens